Lessons Learned: A New Life Installment
by Alice-Rose-718
Summary: What if your boyfriend left you? What if you lost your job? What if you had a drinking problem? Bella Does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I will never forget that day. Or the way things fell apart after that. People always say to forgive and not forget.

I was transferring my strawberries from the pot I had been keeping in my kitchen. I had fully recovered from my injuries; it had been about one and a half months. It was a beautiful February day. It was bright outside and it hadn't rained in a few days. Edward and I where planning on having lunch together. Stella was playing in a pot of soil that had spilled out of my Miracle Grow bag. She got up and ran in to the house with her muddy paws leaving a trail I'd have to clean later. She came back several minuets later trailing behind Edward.

"You're here early." I stood up whipping my hands off on my jeans. I was so happy to see him it was hard to kiss him the second I laid my eyes on him.

"Ya I wanted to talk to you." He didn't seem to think anything of the words he spoke. We walked inside the house and I went over to check the lasagna in the oven. I had set the table earlier but he sat the bar stools. "Second thought," Edward stood up, "outside would be better."

He led himself out as I wandered behind him.

"What's up Edward?" He sat on the swing my dad had put up for me when I was little.

"Bella, there's no easy way to say this."

"Say what Edward?"

"We're leaving."

"To where? All of you are going? When are you coming back?"

"We are all leaving, yes. But we aren't coming back Bella."

"No. You can't"

"Obviously I can."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe."

"Wouldn't it be safer with you here?"

"That's like asking if it would be safer around a bunch of bears. It's the only way you'd truly be safe here."

"No. Its not. I'd be better if you stayed."

"Maybe, Bella, we don't want to be here anymore. Maybe you're too much for any of us to handle."

"No Edward." Before I had felt my heart crack but I had left before it could break. Because when you live a lie you know what's going to happen next. This time I felt it shatter. When things started out I was sure things would be all right.

That was all a lie. Things where ruined. Nothing would ever be alright. I felt like I was going to be sick. No words escaped my mouth for what Felt like forever.

"You can't make me stay Bella. I don't want to be with you your not worth my time." He walked out of the back yard and in to the house. I heard his car door shut a minuet later and my legs started moving faster than I thought they could.

I didn't make it to his car in time to stop him. I wasn't sure what I would have said to stop him. By the time I was on the curb his car was turning the corner.

"Please-Please-Please." I managed to get inside before completely collapsing. I cried for hours on end sitting in the hall way. It was about five in the evening when I ran out of tears. I crawled to the couch and caught my breath for a few minuets. When I got up there was combustion of rage inside me. I was so mad. For everything, for being led on, for believing again, for letting he does this.

I went in to the kitchen and threw everything off the counter top. I took every dish in the sink and threw then at the cabinets across from me. The table I had set was the next think I attacked. I heard the phone ring in the process of throwing the candle sticks and throwing them at the wall. I stopped and dropped everything on the floor. I looked at the ID panel reading "Becca" in the screen. I pulled the cord out of the wall slowly listening to the cords ripping inside.

Once the ringing stopped I started panting again. My lungs hadn't yet relaxed, and the jolts of pain going through my arms didn't help. For several seconds I wished I had picked up the phone but Becca would have told me he would come back. He wouldn't. Ever.

I was human I wasn't good enough for a god. I remembered the goddess at the Christmas party, she was pretty, they where all gorgeous. They all had glowing qualities. I was the stupid little American girl who was too stupid to see thing coming.

After tearing apart most of my house I stopped and looked out the back door. Stella was on the other side of the door meowing at me. I opened it a slit and she strutted in. I opened it more and stood in the frame looking at the mess I had made. Glaring at the mess I had made when Edward left wasn't doing anything for me. I walked outside and kicked the pile of dirt. It hit the fence and stuck. Them grabbing the plants that where already in the ground I threw them in to the pool. I watched as the soil thinned and spread fogging the water.

I looked at the mess realizing I didn't need any homicidal gods to ruin my house I had done better than he did on my own. As I stood there the tears came back to my eyes. I got to the lounge chair and sat down, gasping for air. I was ten feet from the pool but I felt like I was drowning. It was getting dark outside and things where getting blurry from all my crying. I swung my hand over to the table that was right next to the chair. I grabbed a beach blanket and wrapped myself in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wasn't thinking as I drove to work. I was trying my best not to think of Edward. I was hoping he would be there, but I hadn't let myself feel that much scene the day he left. It had been a month. The Cullen's left their house still full of furniture; it looked perfectly staged waiting for them to come home. Just like I was waiting.

They must have been planning this for some time now. It was like they where never here but everyone but me. It didn't take long for me to get to work; I had to get there earlier. I had gotten Alice's job as the Editor's secretary. The new boss requested I be there early. He had sounded quite annoyed with Angela. She had been doing my job for the last month on top of her own.

We had a new receptionist at the front desk, the walls where not their old beige color, they where a boring grey blue. I looked at the office space and knew my misery was complete. There where cubical set up and I had the urge to kick them all down. The windows to Edward's, now the new Editors office, where covered up with black curtains. My world had changed completely. As I walked to my new desk right out side the Editors office to set down my purse Angela came running up to me.

"Bella, Thank God your back! Are your doing better?" she wrapped her arms around me like we had been the best of friends before my leave, but all I could do was shrug. "It's so hard with out them here." She looked at the Editors office.

"I noticed. How are things?" I was wondering most of all about the changes to the paper, and the rules.

"Its insane, now they are half hour lunch breaks. Oh and now we are all about the "Main Stream". No more interviews with owners of restaurants, and getting paid when we go to the spring fair. I think I'm lucky I kept my job." I couldn't imagine Angela losing her job, or anyone else here, but I was seeing some new faces. I was probably more angered that Edward let this happen, he worked his way to the top and now he let it all go to hell.

"Miss. Swan. You've decided to join us today." There was a deep Russian voice behind me. I turned to see a strongly built man, a very white skin tone, it glowed harshly against his bark brown hair. His eyes where a grey green, they where intimidating. He was about 6'3" and I did not like him.

"Yes sir, you can call me Bella." I stuck out my hand to shake his.

"I will call you Swan." He didn't take my hand, so I slowly lowered my arm. "You will call me Yasha. You know the building, and I assume that will make your duties easier. That is your desk." Motioned to the junky desk positioned almost all the way against his office wall. "You can answer a phone no? Good. Now everyone Off to Your Places." He ended loudly.

"So how do you know what to write?" I looked at Angela.

"It's called the wonder of email Bella." She was so sarcastic about it I almost choked on my own spit.

"So is that how it gets turned in too?" She nodded her head.

"If you need anything Bells just ask. Eric is around the corner too."

I went to my desk and slumped down in it. The desk was old and im pretty sure it had been in the building longer than I had worked there. They had gotten all new desks right before I was hired. The drawers where slightly uneven and the chair was old it was creaking as I moved. I leaned forward with a skreech putting my head in my hands.

The thought in my head where swirling and I didn't want to have to deal with anything. I let my self think about hpow Edward would feel about this. He wouldn't approve of anything that was going on. I was trying not to cry as I thought about the look that would have been on his face. My throat was closing up and burned. I looked up at the lights and took a deep breath relaxing my thoughts.

Slowly I opened the drawers and found them all empty, I was wondering where all my stuff had gone. I was about to pull out my day planner in my purse when I decided to ask Matt, our sports writer, if they kept my stuff. I walked over noticing two new faces glaring at me.

"Hi Matt." I smiled at his little boy face and shaggy brown hair.

"Hey Bella how are you doing?"

"I'm okay the editor sure is something?" I rolled my eyes. "Do you know if they kept my old stuff?"

"oh ya it's down in the basement. Do you want me to go get it?"

"No I'm okay thanks Matt." He looked at me with sympathy. I wondered if everyone felt bad for me. I smiled and headed to the elevator. After about half an hour I found the box. It was a decent sized box and when I opened it looked like someone had just dumped all the drawers in there. Everything I had was in there except the picture of Edward and I.

When I got back to my desk I found a note stuck to my computer.

Isabella,

This is your new email: 

Your password is: 123654

You will be getting daily and weekly mails so please check it frequently. Do not change any of this information, and do not bring or allow people t visit you on the job or at lunch. There are monitors that screen all the sites you visit. Please also do not leave your desk for extended periods of time with out informing me. Thank you.

-Yasha

I sat back and looked at the paper. There was something inside of me that was telling me I should get up and quit now, save myself the trouble later. Lately I had had a low tolerance. I started digging through my box and setting up my desk, being not very pleased that my pens where spilt all over the bottom of the box.

I called Jake at lunch and we decided to go to the cemetery later after my work and his school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I got home at four and I was ready to go by four thirty. I closed the curtains to the sliding glass doors trying not to look at the mess that was still left in the back yard. The grass was dying and the pool was starting to turn a brown color. At five the door bell rang while I was on the couch. We drove that long winding road I had hated for only a few months.

Amazingly I had only been to my dad's house once during my time off. We stopped at his mom's grave; we held hands praying and said hi to her for a few minuets. You would never take Jake for the Religious type but he was, he went to church at the cathedral on town every Sunday, and helped with a youth group on Thursdays. It didn't feel any different from when we where little and we did it. His mom had died when we where 5 in a robbery at the bank she worked for.

After seeing his mom we went to my dad's grave. The whole walk there we held hands, I didn't want to let go. I knew that while we where there I had to tell Jake the timing would be good. Maybe I thought even being closer to my dad would give me the balls to do it.

"Jake I think I need to tell you now." I let go of his hand and sat down.

"Why here Bella? Aren't we here to cool down?" He sat down next to me and we leaned our backs against the tree looking at my dad's grave.

"Because it happened here. And if you're here I think you have the right to know."

"At Charlie's grave?"

"Ya but it all started when I killed that guy in your house. He was an assistant to a god. The God of Thieves was already mad at the Cullen's for not inviting him to their holiday party. So yea, the Cullen's are gods, but not the ones you told me about," I waited for him to say something but he was intent on hearing the story. "Well they are the normal gods, god of music and love, insanity, things like that. So he wanted to kill me for killing his minion, and Edward wasn't going to let that happen. So I hid with Becca and Clyde, Rachel came to just in case. Oh yea, um, I might not be the one to tell you this but Clyde's a good too. "Once again I paused but he seemed to take it well. "The goddess of sight saw the god of thieves leaving for the U.S. So I came here to see Charlie. He was here waiting for me. He was about to kill me when they got here, they killed him, but I was passed out." I looked over at him and he was looking at my hand. We had been holding hands the whole time. His thumb had been stroking my hand calmly.

He kissed my forehead, "I promise not to let anything hurt you Bella, I wont ever put you in any kind of danger."

"Thank you Jake."

"Come on Bella, Let's head to the bar."

We got to Billy's bar at six thirty. We had dinner laughing at each other and the workers. Billy joined us for a little while before he had to get back to his office doing some work thing he did. I got a few of my favorite drinks free, the bar tender, Josh, promised he would make me my own drink. All the people who worked at the bar where retired cops and all of them knew my dad.

I felt the drinks run down my throat wit that electric feeling, it cleared my senses. It felt fantastic and my spirits lifted at the buzz that had lightly misted my brain. I felt like my feelings where on a switch, I could turn them on and off.

Jake ordered onion rings and we laughed about when we where little. We where both happy and nothing had ever been wrong. I knew he felt differently for me than I did for him but it was harmless. We where both okay with it. I let him keep hold of my hand all night.

At about nine he took me home. We made plans to do things I the next week or so. I didn't go straight to be I got some water and a cookie and played with Stella a little bit. I slipped in to bed at around ten. The night was no different except my slight intoxication.

The sky was velvet pink and I was sitting on a swing, I was at a park all alone. I didn't feel my buzz at all. Everything was still and there was no determined season. I didn't hear anyone coming behind me but when I looked up I saw him.

Edward looked pale and his eyes where red, his hair and clothing where drenched in water. When I told him I missed him he just nodded at me. I tried to grab his wrist but my hand went straight through him. He was almost like a hologram. I walked to the top of the play ground and told him to come play with me. He came up and climbed on the side of the rails around the top of the tower.

In the sky there where huge storm clouds in the sky. They moved fast enough to block out the sun. He let go of the rail and free fell backwards. He didn't hit the ground.

He went right through it.

I sat straight up in bed and Stella raised her head to look at me. The house was still cold.

I had dreamed of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was the middle of March; I hadn't dreamt of him sense the night at the bar. My job at the paper was as steady as I had hoped. The new girl, Alba, was running all my usual erins. And she sure did like meeting with Yasha alone, in his office.

Me, Mike, and Angela had lunch in the conference rooms everyday just to get away. Angela was already looking for another job and Mike was working part time as a waiter. I couldn't imagine leaving; it was the only thing I had left of Edward.

I bought a bottle of Vodka in my car so Rachel and I could make drinks at dinner that night. Our plan was to watch a movie and just hang out. Right before lunch I was working on picking the next articles we would do. My email pinged at me and I opened it.

Hello Isabella,

I'm sorry to inform you that you need to work late tonight. There needs to e a plan for our lunch for our next conference. Also you need to add up all the money we eared form the charity luncheon we had last week.

-Yasha

Without responding I got up and walked out to my car. I rolled down the windows and looked out the front. The tall building I had looked forward to seeing everyday, now it felt like a communist country. The plastic bag on the passenger seat caught my eye. I opened it and took out the grey goose slowly. I licked my lips and held my breath as I took the first gulp. After the first couple swallows I got used to it and the alcohol washed away everything holding me back.

The bottle was finished ten minuets later and I walked back in to the building. I shut off my computer and threw the new files on the floor. H was one of the new people, Irish, cute, he stuck to him self a lot. I decided to put all my other files on his desk. He wasn't there so it was okay. I figured Alba was first in love in my place. I wasn't about to let her know I was giving up because of her. I knocked hard on Yasha's door knowing that Alba was "Visiting" in there.

"Hold on!" there was scrambling behind the door. As Alba walked out I coughed slut at her.

"Excuse you?"

"I didn't fart."

"What did you just call me?"

"A slut, why? It shouldn't be new to you."

"How dare you!"

"I'm not the hoe sucking up the boss."

"You're a bitch!"

"Oh shut up. Everyone knows, you're just trying to get my job. You're not good enough."

"The only reason you have the job is because Edward felt bad for you and left it."

"In that case you can have it, cause its worth less than you are. So why don't you try keeping your Legs and your Mouth shut." I left her standing there with her mouth open.

Yasha was looking at me from the other side of the door. "Sir, I resign." I waited for him to respond.

"Well Isabella, I was depending on you for tonight." I was mad again; he was dumping all of his and Alba's work on me. That was the stuff they should have been doing while they where dry humping on Edward's desk.

"Get your hoe to do it. I mean for god sakes I hope you're not paying her over time. I'm tired of doing all your work while you're fucking around. Does your girlfriend know? What would happen if the other papers found out? Have fun with her Herpes."

Mat came up behind me putting his hands on my upper arms. "Bella lets go. Come on, I can drive you home."

"No I'm not done." I struggled out of his grip and knocked over the computer monitor. I kicked over my trash can letting all the papers fall out and a broken pen with the ink leaking out.

"That's it." Yasha walked in to his office and with in 5 seconds I was being dragged away by the security. Once we where down in the mail lobby they made me do a sobriety test, and I failed.

I was sitting in a holding cell in the police station; it was 5 by the time Jake came to pick me up. My drunken stat had faded only now I was hung over.

"Bella what where you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Well, ok ya I was. I was thinking about how he wouldn't stand for anything that was going on there."

"Well that's great; it's not his paper anymore. Now you have a court date, and they want you to pay for the stuff you broke."

"Well shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went home, at first I was agitated. Then I started to think about my day. At first things where okay, then Yasha sent me that letter acting if I where his slave. Stupid Alba wasn't making things any easier. With in the first few swigs from that bottle I was screwed. My time at the station felt slow but now that I thought of it t was rather short.

I was sitting in my room and I heard my lap top ping. I went over to look at it. My little hotmail updater was telling me that I had a new message in my inbox. I clicked on it to see it was from my mother.

Hi Bella,

Honey I'm worried about you. I know you've been having a hard time. If you need or want me too ill fly out and stay with you. If you want you can even move back in with Phil and I. Tell the Blacks I said hi.

I love you,

Mom

I laughed to myself. Nothing could get worse. I lost my boyfriend, my job, and now my mother thought I needed a baby sitter. I pulled out of the chair and decided not to respond. The chair fell backwards on to the floor; I struggled to step over it. I wanted to find a new job. I knew it wasn't gong to be easy. Everyplace that looked in to me would see today's episode. It was too late to get a news paper anyways; eleven was kind of late to get one. I decided to go in the morning, this time id look for a waitress job, that's how I had made my money in college. Plus the tips where great during weekends and happy hours.

I got dresses in my pajamas and went to sleep.

For the next few days I looked for jobs at the major placed in the area. I hadn't gotten and responses for a few weeks and I was starting to watch my money. By the last week of March I was running out of ideas and money.

I looked at my email and yet there was nothing from anywhere. I threw the chair back and it hit my closet doors.

"Fuck it!" I yelled as I kicked the night stand and it fell to the floor. I slid the mirror door open and it was already cracked but the impact of hitting the wall caused it to shatter all over the floor. I grabbed all my clothing that was hanging up and threw them all over the room trying to hit different things.

I pick up my coffee mug from the desk and threw it at the wall right next to the door, the caramel liquid ram down like tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

April

I couldn't remember how long it had been science I had gotten off of the couch. My room was still a mess and my new room, the living room, was covered in trash. I had given up looking for jobs. It was a good thing I wasn't eating much because I would probably be gaining a lot of weight.

Jake had left a message on my answering machine the night before explaining that he would be over today. He had come over to say hi last week surprised by the mess, but it had gotten a lot bigger. The door bell rang, "COME IN!" I yelled. I heard it open and shut. When he opened the living room he didn't look pleased."

"Bella what if I had been some crazy murderer? Or a bear?"

"Ya Jake because a bear can knock on the door and open it. When's the last time you heard of a crazy murder knocking on the door before he killed someone?"

"Why is this place such a mess? Have you gotten up scenic I came over?"

"Yes I got up this morning to change and use the bathroom." He bent down to pick up a pile of tissues.

"What's that?" I nodded to the large box he was carrying.

"It's your bridesmaids dress for Becca's wedding."

"Oh Crap that's next month. Can I see it?" He sat down next to me on the couch and placed it between us. I took the top off and pulled it out. It was black with a white ribbon just around the ribs. It was classic and simple. "Should I try it on?" I looked at Jake and he smiled at me.

Then realizing he was smiling he answered me. "Yes! I mean you know if there's something wring with it we have time to get it fixed. Better now than never."

I went in to my dad's room; I started using his part of the house to stay away from the glass. I had trouble zipping up the back all the way. "Jake!"

He came running in, "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Can you zip this up?" I had my back to him trying to hold up the dress from falling. He slowly did it and I adjusted it so it looked like it should have. I turned around.

"I think its looks perfect." He was smiling again.

"Okay well it fits perfectly so I guess we are set."

"Yep, now go change. We are cleaning then going out to lunch. Chop chops Bells." I groaned and went to change. I kept my sponge bob P.J.s on and put on a black tank top. We picked up the tissues and he did the dishes. He swept up all the glass before I put away my laundry. He finally went to get my mail.

I had a bunch of bills, about a month and a half's worth. There where a bunch of newspapers and junk mail. There where a few responses to my job applications, they all had response dates on them and the latest was three days ago.

We went out to eat at a crappy sandwich shop. The only thing I could say I enjoyed about it was their bourbon on rocks. Jake and I talked about his school and how he had met Rachel's new boyfriend. I must have had too many drinks because Jake started talking about Edward. I did nothing about it.

"Are you doing better?"

"Eh."

"How much have you been drinking since you got fired?"

"Maybe a whine bottle a week. But that's it."

"That's not good for you Bella."

"Actually it's great for your heart."

"I mean it's not healthy to let him do this to you. He has ruined your life in every way possible. You can't give up."

"He didn't ruin my life Jake, I did. Don't put this on him."

"Bella you deserve your every dream and wish. Let me help you. You know I can get you there."

"Jake, I can handle it."

"Not when you sitting on the couch all day watching TV."

We left and drove home silently. I was stumbling inside and he tucked me in to bed in my dad's room. I'm not sure why but he didn't like spending too much time in my room.

"Night Bella, ill come by after class tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He kissed me on the forehead and went home.

A cloud surrounded me.

It was pinkish and I couldn't help but giggle, like it was laughing gas.

The cloud cleared and I saw the Cullen house. All the lights where off.

There where lots of people inside and loud music I could hear from the border of trees.

Everyone inside was wearing glow sticks and odd clothing, some dressed head to toe in plastic and fake leather.

I went inside and there where black lights everywhere.

They all looked like gods perfect in every way, but why where gods at a rave?

I went to the mirror I remembered was in the hallway.

I was the only reflection I saw and I did look like a god.

My brown eyes where lit up and my white skin looked like white gold, my cheeks glowing a gentle hue.

I turned and walked in to the living room.

There was a DJ and strobe lights.

People where packed in to it.

There was a guy standing off in the corner.

I looked at him and Edwards's eyes flashed at me.

I walked towards him and he started walking away.

I chased him in to the hallway and up the two flights of stairs.

We where both walking extremely slow, every time I tried to go faster it was like something was pulling me back.

We walked on the balcony around the house. He entered a sliding door leading in to Carlisle office.

I chased him in to the hallway and he went in to his room.

I could feel the music pumping from down stairs shaking through my feet.

I opened the door and the music stopped everything went dark.

The lights turned back on and I was outside, it was raining and the house was empty and quiet.

I Sat up in bed, the clock on the side table said it was 6 AM.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

June

I slid on my dress and shoes. Becca was helping Rachel in to her. Rachel and I got Becca in to her dress. We grabbed the flowers and headed to the main chapel. Clyde's friend and Rachel walked down first, and then went Jake and me, lastly Becca made her way down the isle. It was the church Jeremy and I had gotten married in but it looked completely different. Becca's there was ivory and silver; mine had been sea foam green and Lilac. I wouldn't let myself feel anything negative today, it was Becca's day.

On Clyde's side there where many gods that I had seen at the ball. Clyde's mother was there, as well as Zafrina. There were some that glanced at me sadly, and then there were some who looked happy. They might have thought I moved on, I was close with Jake the whole night. We held hands, our fingers interlaced on our way down the isle. It only made me wonder how many girls had he done this too? How where they now? Where they dead? I was hoping that I was the best off then any of them?

At the reception I didn't start drinking until after the toast, a whole hour in. I went to go get a martini right before Becca threw the bouquet. I didn't want to enter the mess to catch it. Being married once was enough for me. Rachel was the one to catch it. I went and sit with them; I got another drink every ten minutes. Some of the goddesses came and talked to me. Zafrina made sure I was doing okay. But she told me to watch my actions, I think she knew what was going to happen but it would have gone better if she had told me.

By the father daughter dance, which went well, so I'm guessing Becca and Billy took a special handicap dancing class; I was stumbling to the bar. Jake kept telling me I should stop, and that I'd had enough. I ran in to a guy and he tried helping me back to the table. I remember asking him to take me back to his room instead.

Once I was back at the table Jake wanted to make sure I was okay. "Bella, do you want to go home?"

"No Jake. God you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet and your trying to get me laid." He scowled at me.

"Bella we went to dinner last week. Just tell me when you want to go home and I'll drive you." I knew I had upset him but it wasn't that big of a problem to me at that time.

The guy Rachel walked with was sitting alone. I managed to get up and get to his table without falling. We talked for a little till I decided I wanted to spice up the conversation.

"So how did you meet Clyde? He is quite the character. I'm surprised he didn't meet Becca at a Chip N' Dale."

"No we met at law school."

"Oh ya, he's a lawyer. I've always wanted to be dressed as a secretary and have sex with a guy in a suite. On a desk, I think that would be fitting. Do you know any available desks?"He looked uncomfortable. He got up and walked over to Clyde and Becca. Becca looked from him to me, as Rachel laughed. I waved and she got up to talk to me.

"Hi Mommy."

"Don't be a smartass. Stop harassing Clyde's friends." She didn't look to happy.

"Oh relax; don't you have better things to worry about?"

"No Bella your really the only one fucking things up right now."

"Fine Becca then I'll just leave."

"Ugh, let me get Jake."

"No I'm fine I can do it myself."

"You're drunk, Bella sit down."

"I'm fine. JAKE!" he looked at me and started walking to me. I turned and started walking to the exit. By the time they had caught up I was almost to the door and he grabbed my hand.

"Let go!" I pushed him back and I was the only thing that moved. I fell back as he let go and I hit my head on a table. As everything went black I felt something heavy fall on top of me.


End file.
